parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Blue's Room: Blue's Big Recycling Adventure/Transcript
=Main= This is a transcript for Blue's Room: Blue's Big Recycling Adventure. *(Blue's Room Theme Song & Title Card) *Blue: (Gasps), Hi, You!, It's Me, Blue! *Sprinkles: And Hello!, My Name is Sprinkles! *Blue: Today is Earth Day!, and Me, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters are Gonna Recycle Things That Belong in Each Recycled Bin! *Sprinkles: I'm Ready to Recycle! *(Doorbell Rings) *Blue: Hey!, I Think Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters are Here! *Sprinkles: Let's Open The Door! *(Door Opens at Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters) *Blue: Hi, Everyone! *Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: Hi, Blue!, Hi, Sprinkles! *Steve: We're Ready to Recycle Things! *Blue: We Are Too! *Sprinkles: Nice Recycling Bins, Guys! *Dora: Gracias, Sprinkles! *Sidetable: Can We Come In? *Blue: Sure!, Come On In! *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: (Cheering) *Steve: See?, We're Almost Done Cleaning Up! *Blue: Okay! *Steve: Uh..., Ooh!, This Empty Tissue Box!, Probably from When I Got The Sniffles! *Sprinkles: Okay!, Do You See Something Else We Have to Clean Up? *Little Bill: Milk Carton! *Steve: Oh!, This Empty Milk Carton! *Blue: Here You Go! *(Blue Throws The Milk Carton in The Recycled Bin) *Steve: Thanks, Blue! *Blue: You're Welcome, Steve! *Steve: You Know, Wouldn't It Be Great If We Can Make Something Out of All These Old Stuff?, Do We Just Have to Throw Them Away? *Blue: No!, We Can't Just Throw Them Away! *Sprinkles: Yeah!, If We Can Turn This Trash Into Something Else! *Steve: Ooh!, Recycling! *(Steve Makes A Recycling Sign) *Little Bear: Yeah! *Sprinkles: Hey, Blue!, What Should We Make Out of Recycled Things? *Blue: Hmm, I Know!, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters Can Play My Game, Blue's Clues, To Figure This Out! *Steve: Great Idea!, We Can Play Blue's Clues to Figure Out What Blue Wants to Make Out of... *(Steve Makes A Recycling Sign) *Steve: Recycled Things!, I Love Blue's Clues! *(Song Starts) *Steve: (Singing) We Are Gonna Play Blue's Clues... *Sprinkles: (Singing) Cause It's A Really Great Game! *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: Yeah! *(Song Ends) *Blue: So, My Pawprints Will Be On The Clues! *Steve: Blue's Clues! *Oswald: Hey, Steve!, You Know What Else We Need for Blue's Clues! *Steve: Oh!, Right!, We Need Our Handy-Dandy... *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: Notebook! *Steve: Notebook!, Right! *Sidetable: Hi, Guys!, Need Your Notebook? *Blue: How'd You Guess, Sidetable? *Sidetable: Cause You Always Need Your Notebook! *Sprinkles: Ooh!, Thanks! *Steve: Here It Is! *Ruby: So, Steve!, How Do We Play Blue's Clues? *Steve: Well... *(Song Starts) *Steve: To Play Blue's Clues, We Gotta Find 3... *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: Pawprints! *Steve: Pawprints!, 1, 2, 3!, And Those are Our... *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: Clues! *Steve: Our Clues? *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: Our Clues! *Steve: Then We Put Them in Our... *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: Notebook! *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: (Singing) Cause They're Blue's Clues, Blue's Clues! *Blue: You Know What to Do! *Steve: (Singing) Sit Down in Our Thinking Chair and Think... *Blue and Sprinkles: (Singing) Think... *Steve's Gang and The Nick Jr. Characters: (Singing) Think! *Steve: (Singing) Cause When We Use Our Minds... *Blue: (Singing) And Take A Step at A Time... *Sprinkles: (Singing) We Can Do, Anything... *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: That We Wanna Do! *(Song Ends) *Blue: Okay, Everyone!, It's Time to Look for My Clues to Figure Out What I Wanna Make Out of... *(Blue Makes A Recycling Sign) *Blue: Recycled Things!, Are You Ready? *Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: Ready! *Blue: Okay! *Steve: Wait!, Did You See Where I Put My Waste Paper Basket? *Blue: Steve!, It's Right Here! *Steve: Oh!, Here!, Thanks! *Blue: You're Welcome! *Sprinkles: Okay!, Let's Go! *(Song Starts) *Steve: (Singing) We Are Looking for Blue's Clues. *Blue: (Singing) We Are Looking for Blue's Clues. *Sprinkles: (Singing) We Are Looking for Blue's Clues. *Dora: (Singing) Wonder Where They Are. *(Song Ends) *Steve: You Know!, We Should Probably Wash Our Hands! *Blue: Yeah!, Our Hands are Messy from Recycling! *(Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters Washing Their Hands) *Sprinkles: There! *Blue: Our Hands are All Cleaned! *Isa: Hey!, Look!, I See A Clue! *Blue: (Gasps), You See My First Clue? *April: Yeah! *Steve: Where is It? *Duck: On The Paper Towl Roll! *Sprinkles: (Gasps), You Found Blue's First Clue! *Blue: And It's On This..., Paper Towl Roll! *Henry: So This Paper Towl Roll is Blue's First Clue! *Steve: Okay!, Now We Need Our... *Max: Notebook! *Blue: Notebook!, Right! *Sprinkles: Yeah! *Steve: Okay!, Let's Draw Our First Clue! *Blue: This Old..., Paper Towl Roll! *Steve: Okay!, It Has A Circle at The End, and A Long Line That Curves Around Like This, Then Some Short Lines Like That!, A Paper Towl Roll. *Blue: Hmm, So, What Do You Think I Wanna Make Out of Recycled Things, With The Clue, A Paper Towl Roll? *Spud: Maybe We Can Put The Paper Towl Roll In The Recycling Bin! *Sprinkles: Good Idea! *Steve: Let's Find Two More Clues So We Can Know for Sure. *Recycled Bins: Recycle, Recycle, Recycle! *Blue: Hey!, Who Said That? *Sprinkles: I Don't Know! *Steve: I Wonder Who That Is! *(Recycled Bins Appear) *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: Woah! *Recycled Bins: It's Recycle Day!, Recycle, Recycle!, Instead of Just Throwing Away! *Paper: Hi!, I'm Paper!, I Recycle Paper! *Plastic: Hello!, I'm Plastic!, I Recycle Plastic! *Metal: Hiya!, I'm Metal!, I Recycle Metal! *Recycled Bins: Ready to Recycle? *Blue: Sure!, We Have All This Stuff We Cleaned Up! *Steve: But Uh..., Exactly How Do We Recycle This Stuff? *Paper: First, You Give Each of Us Our Trash! *Maggie: Oh! *Sprinkles: Okay!, So..., Paper Gets The..., Paper Stuff! *Kipper: And Metal Gets The Metal Stuff! *Maisy: And Plastic Gets The Plastic Stuff! *Metal: Yeah!, You Got It!, and Then We Bring The Trash to The Recycling Plant! *Steve: To Be... *(Steve Makes A Recycling Sign) *Steve: Recycled! *Blue: Got It! *Sprinkles: Okay! *Blue: So..., In Which Bin Should We Recycle This Empty Soup Can? *Franklin: In Metal! *Steve: Metal? *Metal: Yep! *(Steve Puts The Empty Soup Can in Metal) *Metal: This Soup Can is Made Out of Metal!, Mmm!, Soup Can! *Sprinkles: Good Recycling! *Steve: Okay!, What's Next? *Blue: This Empty Juice Bottle! *Steve: Hmm, Do You Know Which Recycle Bin This Bottle Goes In? Category:Blue's Room TV Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues Tv Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Shows Category:Dora the Explorer Spoof Category:Little Bill TV Spoofs Category:Little Bear Tv Spoofs Category:Little Bear spoof Category:Oswald TV Spoofs Category:Max and Ruby TV Spoofs Category:Bob The Builder Spoof Category:Bob the Builder Category:Maggie and the Ferocious Beast TV Spoofs Category:Kipper TV Spoofs Category:Maisy TV Spoofs Category:Franklin TV Spoofs Category:The Backyardigans TV Spoofs Category:The Backyardigans Category:The Wonder Pets Category:Jack's Big Music Show TV Spoofs Category:LazyTown TV Spoof Category:Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends TV Spoofs Category:Yo Gabba Gabba TV Spoof Category:Yo gabba gabba Category:Yo Gabba Gabba Parodies Category:Ni Hao Kai Lan TV Spoofs Category:Ni Hao, Kai-Lan Category:Wow Wow Wubbzy! TV Spoofs Category:Wow wow Wubbzy Spoof Category:Team Umizoomi TV Spoofs Category:Team Umizoomi Category:Oobi TV Spoofs Category:The Upside Down Show TV Spoofs Category:Gullah Gullah Island TV Spoofs Category:The Fresh Beat Band TV Spoof Category:The Fresh Beat Band TV-spoof Category:Pinky Dinky Doo TV Spoofs Category:Bubble Guppies TV Spoofs Category:Dino Dan TV Spoofs Category:Dino Dan TV Spoof Category:Curious Buddies TV Spoofs Category:ChickiePoo & Fluff: Barnyard Detectives Category:ChickiePoo & Fluff: Barnyard Detectives TV Spoofs Category:Transcripts